The Artifact Olympics
by chisles
Summary: The TVs don't work, and the Olympics are on. Pete's really the only one interested in watching. Set in a perfect universe where Steve isn't dead and Helena is there and they're all agents and I just have a lot of feelings okay. Implied Bering and Wells.


Summary: The TVs don't work, and the Olympics are on. Pete's really the only one interested in watching. Set in a perfect universe where Steve isn't dead and Helena is there and they're all agents and I just have a lot of feelings okay. Implied Bering and Wells.

"This sucks." Pete was lying down on the couch in an exaggerated way while Myka was curled up in the chair with a book in her lap. She could hear Leena in the kitchen and the sound of the shower from upstairs meaning either Steve or Helena were using it. The TVs were out and Claudia was out retrieving an artifact.

Pete had called the cable company (a very small one, as Univille was a very small town). Pete didn't know what to do next. He sighed loudly, trying his best to be annoying, Myka guessed.

"What is it, Pete?"

"We can't watch the Olympics," Pete whined.

Myka decided to ignore him, now regretting asking what was wrong. She flipped another page of her book, trying to get invested as Pete whined and groaned some more.

"Where's Jinksy? I'm sure he would want it with me."

Leena poked her head into the room. "Steve went with Claudia to get the artifact…In London."

At that, Pete shot off the couch. "They're in London? They get to see the Olympics in person?"

Upon hearing that Steve wasn't in the shower, it took Myka a few seconds to figure out that it was _Helena _in the shower. She closed her book and went towards the stairs, calling over her shoulder, "I'm going to take a shower!"

She heard Pete yell something after her, but she didn't catch it. She turned the corner and reached out towards the bathroom doorknob. It was locked.

She stood there for a second as she heard the water turn off. Her breath caught in her throat as she thought of a new plan. She hid behind the corner, in wait. The door creaked open slowly and out came Helena, clad only in a towel. She tiptoed behind her as H.G. walked towards her own bedroom.

Helena stiffened when she felt hands on her waist, but she relaxed when she heard Myka's voice in her ear. "You locked the door."

"Wouldn't want Pete walking in on me, now would we?"

"Nope," Myka breathed as she placed a kiss on Helena's shoulder. "I guess not."

"You guess?" In an instant, H.G. had Myka pinned against the wall with her arms above her head. Myka watched as Helena's towel fell to the ground.

Myka, suddenly worried that someone would walk up and see them, well, Helena, naked in the middle of the hallway, tried to struggle out of her girlfriend's seductive grip. "I, uh, think we should get to the bedroom…"

H.G. hungrily placed kisses on Myka's neck and her collarbone. "Why?" H.G. stopped her downward progression and looked into Myka's eyes mischievously. "Agent Bering, don't tell me that you're afraid of a little… _danger._"

Seeing the challenge in H.G.'s eyes Myka defiantly shook her head. Helena smiled as she released Myka's arms and cupped her face, kissing her roughly.

Let's just say they were lucky no one came upstairs in the next few hours.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pete found a way to be busy after figuring out the TVs probably wouldn't be working. He worked at his new idea for about three hours, and then went back to the Bed and Breakfast to get the others. He found Myka and H.G. tangled together on the couch with severely sex-mussed hair. "Hey guys… Come back to the warehouse with me. I've got a surprise."

The two reluctantly followed him past Artie's office, and to the clearing a few aisles into the warehouse. They found a giant blackboard with points written down and a bed of artifacts lying down by their feet.

"Welcome… To the Artifact Olympics!"

"Pete, I don't thi—"

Pete cut Myka off. "Crap! I left something in the office."

The three found Claudia lounging in Arties chair watching TV. Watching what looked suspiciously like the Olympics. "What took you so long? The Opening Ceremony is on."

Pete raced to her side, eyes glued to the screen. "The TVs are working again? Finally!"

Neither Claudia nor Pete noticed Helena and Myka slip away, off to get a little… exercise.


End file.
